songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Theory:Always Say Never
(Justin Bieber) Always Say Never Yeah, Yeah, Never, Never, Never Ever, Ever, Ever See I Always Thought That I Could not Walk Through fire I never thought that I Could not take a burn I never had the strength To take it higher Until I reached the point suckishness And There's just a turnin' back When your heart's under attack Not Gonna give everything I have It's my destiny Chorus: I will always say never (I will not fight) I will not fight till' forever (Make It wrong) When ever you knock me down I will stay on the ground Pick it down, Pick it down, Pick it down down down And Always Say Never a-always Say Never a-always Say Never a-always Say Never always Say It always be obssesed with Saying It I always thought that I Could not feel this power I never thought that I Could not feel this free I'm too weak to climb The highest tower And I'm too slow to run Across the sea And There's just a turnin' back When your heart's under attack Not Gonna give everything I have It's my destiny Chorus: I will always say never (I will not fight) I will not fight till' forever (Make It right) When ever you knock me down I will stay on the ground Pick it down, Pick it down, Pick it up, Pick it up up up And Never Say Never Here We Go (Jaden)Guess Who J. Smith and JB I got you lil' bro (Jaden)I can handle them, Hold up I, I can handle them (Jaden Smith) Now he's Bigger than me Taller than me And he's Older than me And stronger than me And his arms A little bit longer than me But, he aint On a JB Song with me I be tryna chill They be tryna side with a thrill No Pun intended Was raised by the power of Will Like Luke with the force If push comes to shove Like Kobe in the 4th Ice Water, Let's flush Try'na be the best And yes with the fliest Like David and Goliath I conquered the Giant So Now I Got The world in my hand I was born from two stars So the moon's where I land I'm out Chorus: I will always say never (I will not fight) I will not fight till' forever (Make It wrong) When ever you knock me down I will stay on the ground Pick it down, Pick it down, Pick it down, Pick it down down down And always Say Never I will always say never (I will not fight) I will not fight till' forever (Make It right) When ever you knock me down I will stay on the ground Pick it down, Pick it down, Pick it down, Pick it down down down And always Say Never a-always Say Never a-always Say Never a-always Say Never And always Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-never Say Never Ne-Never Say Never |}